Betrayal Leads To Love
by SakuraFairy1990
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been together since there first chuunin exam at the age of 13, however shortly after Naruto agreed to go on a two year training trip with Jiraiya. Sasuke promised to wait for her return but when Naruto comes home she finds out Sakura is three months pregnant with Sasuke's child. What will Naruto do now? originally belonged to Mello's-Killing-Festival
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**A/N: This story originally belonged to Mello's-Killing-Festival but they stopped writing it and so I decided to forcibly adopt it seeing as I never heard back when I asked to adopt it. The original story was called Naruto's Betrayed. Also 'Tobi' is just Tobi nothing special**

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke have been together since there first chuunin exam at the age of 13, however shortly after Naruto agreed to go on a two year training trip with Jiraiya. Sasuke promised to wait for her return but when Naruto comes home she finds out Sakura is three months pregnant with Sasuke's child. What will Naruto do now?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech **

'**Bijuu thought'**

**Warning: Obito is dead and Tobi is just a powerful moron in an orange mask.**

Prologue

Age 13

Naruto had just returned from retrieving Tsunade with Jiraiya. She was waiting outside the council room so that she could bring Tsunade to the hospital to take a look at Sasuke and Lee. Finally after two hours the door opened.

"Shizune, head to the office and get everything in order." Tsunade ordered as she walked out of the council room. "It seems those old farts haven't done anything since sensei's death."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she took off down the hall.

"Hey old Hag you didn't forget your promise to help my friends did you?" Naruto shouted.

"Brat!" Tsunade warned as a tick mark formed on her right temple, "Do you ever show respect?"

"Not really!" Naruto replied with a shrug. "So are we heading to the hospital now?"

"Lead the way." Tsunade said with a sigh. Once there Tsunade headed to Sasuke's room where they found Sakura sitting beside his bed.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Naruto greeted. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Naruto" Sakura greeted, "No, and who's that behind you?"

"That's Tsunade-baachan," Naruto said pleased, "I brought her back to help Sasuke. She's the best medic in the whole Five Great Nations."

"Naruto, move out of the doorway so I can get in the room." Tsunade said, "Do you want me to help your friend or not?"

"Hai, hai." Naruto said while moving to the side and Tsunade entered.

"You're Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin!" Sakura exclaimed in awe.

"The who?" Naruto asked confused.

"Didn't you pay attention in the Academy at all?" Sakura asked exasperated, "The three legendary Sannin are the strongest ninjas Konoha's history, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru."

"Oh, guess I missed that lesson." Naruto said, "Wait that pervert is that great!"

"Unfortunately," Tsunade said, "Now quiet brat I need to focus."

"Hai." Twenty minutes later Sasuke started to stir awake and Naruto raced to his side.

"Hey Teme, how do you feel?" Naruto asked in a concerned yet caring tone.

"How do you think I feel - like shit." Sasuke said.

"That's because you went after your brother when you were still recovering from Jiraiya's second sealing of the curse mark." Naruto said, "What were you thinking?"

"Yeah Sasuke, do you know how worried we were?" Sakura asked in a motherly tone. "If Naruto hadn't gone to get Tsunade-sama who knows how long you would have been out, and what possessed you to go after you brother when you know you're not ready yet?"

"I agree with Sakura," Naruto said, "plus you know we promised to help you, what could have possibly been your reason."

"If you'd both stop nagging me I would say something," Sasuke said.

"Fine, explain." Naruto said placing her hands on her hips.

"I was afraid he'd take you away from me as well," Sasuke told Naruto, "I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

"That's so sweet." Sakura cooed.

"I'm glad you care for me so much," Naruto said as she gave Sasuke a chaste kiss, "But I was with one of the Sannin so please don't put yourself in so much danger again because the same goes for me."

"My god you guys are so cute together." Sakura said, "but now that I don't have to worry about Sasuke possibly having a death wish I'll leave you two alone."

It two weeks for Sasuke to get discharged from the hospital seeing as he had to have a psych evaluation to make sure he was fit for active duty. Once discharged Sasuke and Naruto spent all their time together when they were not doing their chuunin duties; they would either train or hang out at each other's apartment, just watching a movie or making-out but never went farther than that.

After a few months Jiraiya returned from his information gathering trip and was currently sitting at Naruto's apartment waiting for her to return; however the sight that greeted him when the door opened had him writing notes for his 'books'. After a couple minutes he cleared him throat to get the attention of the young couple currently pressed against the front door.

"Hey gaki when you come up for air I need to have a word with you." Jiraiya said, Naruto and Sasuke disengaged from each other's faces. Naruto was blushing a brilliant red color because of her embarrassment.

"Ero-sennin what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, "I thought you were on and information gathering trip."

"I was," Jiraiya said, "but I got some information on the Akatsuki and decided to come back and discuss it with you, but you seem a little busy at the moment, hmm."

"Sasuke just got back from a two week mission," Naruto said, "We were just catching up, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk in private." Jiraiya said.

"He already knows about the Kyuubi," Naruto said, "If that's what it's about."

"Fine, from the information I gathered about the Akatsuki it would appear they are not going to come after you for about 2 ½ to 3 years," Jiraiya said.

"Well that's good, I'll have plenty of time to train and get stronger." Naruto said.

"I'll help you." Sasuke said.

"Of course you will." Naruto said.

"That's the next thing I wanted to talk to you about." Jiraiya said, "I want to take you on as my apprentice and train you myself."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes, but there is a catch," Jiraiya said, "I still have to work my spy network, which means that for the next two years we'll be away from the village. I'll give you a week to think it over but I need you answer by then."

"Hai." Naruto replied and Jiraiya left.

… … … … …

It was three hours after Jiraiya had left; Naruto and Sasuke were cuddling on her couch watching a movie.

"So do you think I should go?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I think it's a good opportunity," Sasuke said, "but really the choice is up to you, I'll support anything you choose."

"Even if I have to leave for two years," Naruto asked, "What about us?"

"I'll wait for you to get back, just like you would do if it was me." Sasuke said, "Just think of it as an extended mission."

"Are you really alright with waiting two years?" Naruto said, "It's an awfully long time for a ninja."

"I would wait for you for eternity." Sasuke said as he kissed her, "besides thing of all the things you could learn for Jiraiya, ninja skills and otherwise."

"You've been near Kakashi-sensei too much," Naruto said as she playfully pushed Sasuke away, "You turning into a perv, I swear if I leave and you start reading Ero-sennin's books in public I'll break every bone in your body."

"Will you kiss my boo-boos all better afterwards?" Sasuke asked kissing her causing Naruto to break out in a fit of giggles.

At the end of the week Naruto left with Jiraiya on her two years training trip after a big farewell party from her friends. She had a promise ring on a chain around her neck that Sasuke gave her as a parting gift as a reminder of his promise to wait for her to return to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**A/N: This story originally belonged to Mello's-Killing-Festival but they stopped writing it and so I decided to forcibly adopt it seeing as I never heard back when I asked to adopt it. The original story was called Naruto's Betrayed.**

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke have been together since there first chuunin exam at the age of 13, however shortly after Naruto agreed to go on a two year training trip with Jiraiya. Sasuke promised to wait for her return but when Naruto comes home she finds out Sakura is three months pregnant with Sasuke's child. What will Naruto do now?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech **

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 1

"Come on Naruto come back."

"No, I hate you and I never want to see you again" Naruto shouted as she ran down the street holding back tears; Sasuke was running behind her but trying not to make a scene in the middle of the village "Just go away and stop following me you cheating bastard."

_ FLASHBACK_

_ As soon as Naruto got back to the village she headed to Sasuke's apartment, she was about to jump in through his kitchen window when she heard someone talking._

_ "Well I just got my monthly check-up from Tsunade-shishou." A voice she recognized as Sakura said, she was going to head in but the next sentence made her freeze. "She said our baby is healthy"_

_ "That's good." Sasuke said, "but that was a given seeing as you're a medic and know what you and the baby need."_

_ "True," Sakura said, "I haven't told anyone you're the father yet, I mean no one knows I'm pregnant other then Tsunade-shishou because I'm not showing yet. But we'll have to tell Naruto when she gets back; so when do you think she'll be back?"_

_ "Probably any day now," Sasuke said, "I thought she'd be back months ago seeing as she was only supposed to be gone two years and she almost four months late."_

_ "I hope nothing happened to her." Sakura said, "So have you figured out what or how you're gonna tell her?" that's when Naruto decided to join the conversation._

_ "How about the truth." Naruto said._

_ "Naruto?" Both of her former team-mates said in shock._

_ "When did you get back?" Sakura asked._

_ "How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked._

_ "Enough to know you lied to me." Naruto said as she tore the promise ring off her neck breaking the chain, and throwing it at his feet. "I never what to see you ever again Uchiha Sasuke!"Naruto shouted as she jumped back out the window._

_ "Wait Naruto!" she heard her former team-mates shout after her but she just ran down the street._

_ FLASHBACK END_

By the time she was done re-living the memory she was at her apartment she slammed the door behind her and ran to her bed. By the time she flopped down the tears she had been holding the whole way home were cascading down her face. After a couple minutes Naruto heard her front door open and someone enter her apartment, she knew who it was but she refused to look at him as he entered the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke pleaded as je ran his fingers through her loose hair, "Just talk to me please."

"Why did you do it?" Naruto asked and when he didn't answers she rolled over and looked him in the eyes "Why did you sleep with Sakura? Why didn't you wait for me like you promised, I thought you loved me?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said then looked out the window that was right next to the bed. "I could said it was a mix of alcohol and raging hormones, but that would only be half of it. I was lonely with you gone and Sakura was there to cheer me up when I was down. I still love you, Naruto and I want to be with you. It was just an accident that only happened one time, I swear.

"That's your reason you were drunk and lonely!" Naruto shouted, "I don't care if you still love me or if it was just one time. The council won't either and you know it, you are the last of your clan. You know what that means."

"We'll figure something out," Sasuke argued, "I don't love her, I love you."

"There is nothing to figure out, you will be expected to marry her because she carrying your heir." Naruto said, "You're the ones who did this, your feelings don't matter. You have to think about what's best for your child now."

"Naruto. I'm sorry."

"Just go away Sasuke." Naruto said as she rolled so her back was facing Sasuke, "I'm tired from my trip and I need to rest." Without another word Sasuke left, and Naruto cried herself to sleep.

1 week later

By now everyone knew about Sakura being pregnant with Sasuke's child. The council was happy that the Uchiha clan was finally being revived; Naruto was still down in the dumps and none of her friends knew what to do to help her, though Sasuke and Sakura tried to give Naruto a wide berth so as not to worsen her pain. Both felt terrible about how things had gone, but Naruto didn't really blame them she knew they didn't do it on purpose.

Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office after another unsuccessful attempt to get a long term mission that would make it so she was away from the village for at least the next month._ 'I have a little over a month before the wedding to convince her to send me away because I don't think my heart can take that right now.'_ Naruto thought as she walked past the hot springs, she glanced around aimlessly and saw a familiar sight. A white-haired man peeking into the woman's hot spring.

"Yo Ero-sennin," Naruto greeted, "What have you been up to lately?"

" Quiet gaki," Jiraiya whispered, "I'm just doing some research for my next book. But I was going to leave again soon for some more information gathering."

"Really? How long?" Naruto asked with an innocent smile.

"A few months, no more than two or three." Jiraiya said.

"Can I go with you?" Naruto asked, "You did say you still had some things to teach me."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to ditch town before next months' big event?" Jiraiya asked.

"Okay so that's part of the reason." Naruto stated as she let her smile fall, "I just don't think I can handle being here for that, but I really will train, and I can protect myself."

"The Akatsuki will be making their move soon," Jiraiya warned in a serious tone, "it would be safer to stay in the village until we have more information."

"I'll do anything that you ask and I promise to be extra careful. Please let me go with you?" Naruto was begging so hard that Jiraiya just had to give in.

"You must keep your guard up at all times, and you're doing all the proofreading for my next book. Do we have an agreement Naruto?"

" Yes, thank you! You're the best Pervy Sage!" she said while giving him a big huge.

"We leave in the morning." Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded as she let him go and ran home to pack for her trip. Naruto then went and informed Tsunade she was leaving with Jiraiya seeing as she figured the old pervert would have forgotten to as soon as he went back to researching; turns out she was right.

"I thought I said you were staying in the village until further notice." Tsunade asked.

"I'm just going to train some more." Naruto reasoned, "Or are you saying you really thing I'm ready to take on the Akatsuki?"

"We both know how strong you are." Tsunade said, "You're just trying to run away and I can tell you from experience it doesn't work."

"So what if I am running?" Naruto shot back, "I need to heal my heart and I can't do that when Sasuke and Sakura apologize every time I have to look at them or when my friends walk on eggshells because they are helping with frickin wedding plans!" just the Tsunade's door opened and Sakura walked in.

"Ah Sakura you're right on time for your check-up." Tsunade said.

"I can come back in a little while if you're busy." Sakura said.

"It's fine we were done." Tsunade said, Naruto huffed and headed for the door.

"Naruto I am sorry, if I could fix it I would." Sakura said.

"It's alright Sakura, you don't have to keep apologizing," Naruto said, "I'll get over it, but I really do hope you and Sasuke find happiness together." With that Naruto walked out of the office.

This time there was no one to see Naruto off for her trip as no one but her Jiraiya and Tsunade knew she was even leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Years Everyone!**


End file.
